harry potter
by dracomalfoy33321
Summary: so far this new girl comes to hogwarts her name is Katharina and her parents were killed by bellatrix so while harry is going to fight voldemort katharina wants her revenge on bellatrix. im not done with it yet this is a preview so far until i finish it


13

Chapter One

The Hogwarts Express

It was a cold windy day here in London, not surprised really. I woke up and was really cold. My dark brown hair all messed up and my pale skin and a little oil, my black eyes all tired. So I got ready, took a shower, washed my face and then went downstairs to grab a blanket. When I went downstairs my uncle was calling me. It would have been my parents calling me but they died do to a murder by Bellatrix Lestrange when I was only ten years old.

"Katharina, come down I have something to tell you", yelled my uncle

"Coming", I said. Im hoping they are going to send me to Hogwarts, I've always wanted to go there ever since I was a kid, but my parents weren't wizards, and they never really knew anything about the school.

"Darling, you know how you always wanted to go to Hogwarts", he said

"Yes", I said very excitedly

"Im are giving you our permission to go, I left you some money in your bank"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH", I said gleefully.

"You have to send an owl to tell them you are coming", Sam said. I was so excited I am going to be in my fifth year at Hogwarts, and I get to meet the one and only Harry Potter. As the next few weeks came by, and I getting to go to school was drawing nearer, I went to Diagon Alley. I went to the bank called Gringotts to get my money.

"Look at all this amazing stuff they have here", I said to myself. Then suddenly I tripped over something.

"My apologies Ms.", the stranger said

"That's alright, it was an accident", said Katharina

"I see you are going to Hogwarts this year", said the man, "my name is Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper"

"Im Katharina, it is very nice to meet you Hagrid"

"Do you need any help finding where to buy your supplies?"

"Yes I do, do you know where I can buy my wand?"

"It is right down there Ollivanders Wand shop, just keep going straight and you will see it"

"Thank you". I entered the shop; it was a very cute place, all filled with all different types of wands.

"Hello", said Ollivander

"Hello", I said

"What is your name?"

"My name is Katharina Bowell"

"You're the niece of Sam Bowell aren't you?"

"Yes I am, my uncle went to Hogwarts too?"

"Why yes he did, very great wizard", said Ollivander very pleased, "Ah I remember picking out his wand; hmm it was phoenix feather unicorn hair eight in half inches long", said Ollivander, "lets pick out your wand", he said, "try this one, say _lumos_", said Ollivander

"_Lumos"_, said Katharina. Everything started flying everywhere, destroying and knocking everything off the shelves.

"Try this one". The next wand almost hit Ollivander in the face, but missed nearly. "Third time is a charm, here try this one". Once again I tried it and still kept destroying everything. "Here im pretty sure this one will work"

"_Lumos"_, said Katharina. It worked like a charm.

"Let's take a look at it shall we, hmm unicorn hair, holly, dragon heart string, 8 inches long. That will be ten galleons". I handed the man ten galleons, and walked out with a brand new wand. I was very happy and excited. I checked the list to see what I needed next. "Hmm where can I get some books", I said to myself. So I asked this man where I can buy some books. "Excuse me sir, do you know where I can buy my books?

"Yes it is over here, you can buy them at Flourish and Blotts". Said the kind man

"Thank you, your Harry Potter"

"No problem and yes I am"

"Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"What is your name?"

"Katharina Bowell, well I have to go and get my books, maybe I will see you at the Hogwarts Express"

"Yeah maybe I will see you there". I cannot believe I just met the one and only Harry Potter. I went to Flourish and Blotts and got my books, and then I got my other things like my robes my broom the new Nimbus 2002, and got my owl Nestoria. She is half white and half black. Then my uncle took me home. It was almost time to go to Hogwarts, I was so excited to learn magic and learn how to control my powers. I woke up got read y and Hagrid picked me up to take me to the Hogwarts Express. I said goodbye to my uncle and was on my way. I cannot believe I was finally there. The ticket said I was supposed to go to platform 9 ¾, but there was only platform 9 and 10. I looked around and saw people running into those two walls. So I decided to do the same. There it was the train. I got on and saw Harry and his friends and they invited me to sit with them.

"Ron, Hermione meet Katharina, I meet her at Diagon Alley she was the one I was telling you about.

"It is very nice to meet you", said Ron and Hermione together.

"What house do you want to be sorted in", said Ron

"Im hoping Gryffindor"

"Good choice", they all said harmoniously

"Hello Potter", said a very strange man

"Hello Malfoy", said Harry very disgustedly

"Who is this your girlfriend"

"No she is not; I met her at Diagon Alley"

"What is your name?"

"Katharina Bowell"

"Well Slytherin would be the best house to be in"

"Thanks but I'd rather prefer Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor is the last house I would rather be in next to Hufflepuff", said Malfoy. Then he walked away

"Who was that?" I said.

"His name is Draco Malfoy; he is a Slytherin, and the meanest person you will ever meet, well besides the Potions teacher Professor Severus Snape.

"Why is he so mean", I asked

"It all started when he offered me to be friends with him and I rejected", said Harry, "also his dad works for Voldemort", he said, "random question do you have any siblings"

"No but my mom was going to have one, but Bellatrix killed them before the baby could be born, they were murdered when I was only ten years old.

"Oh im so sorry"

"It is alright"

"How did you escape it", asked Hermione

"My mom was trying to protect me and tried to hold her off but she failed because of Bellatrix. Then my dad tried to protect me, and then he got killed. So then I ran and I ran, as far as I could while Bellatrix was chasing me. She tried to kill me, but she missed. Then I lost here, I lost her when I reached my Uncle Sam's house.

"That's so tragic", said Hermione

"I just wish there was something I could do, but I didn't know I was a wizard", I said

"Want any sweets'", said the lady

"Yeah, I will take some chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavor jelly bean", Hermione said, "Do you want some Katharina?"

"Yeah, I will have some Bertie Botts"

"I have to warn you they have every flavor, and I mean every flavor, even a snot flavor".

"That is gross". I stepped off the train and onto the platform. I cannot believe im about to be a Hogwarts student. As I walked into the great hall I was in complete shock, it was so beautiful.

"Hello Katharina, im Professor McGonagall, and this professor Dumbledore and im going to use the sorting hat to sort you into your house. How do you like it here so far?" she asked

"I just arrived, but I know I will love it here"

"Im sure you will"

Shall we begin with the sorting hat?"

"Let's start", I said. I am super excited, i have been waiting for this for a very long time and I cannot believe the day is finally here. She placed the sorting hat on me and it started to talk.

"Hmmm hard, let's see very loyal, daring yes daring, courageous… how about _GRYFFINDOR_". I could not believe what the hat just said im really in Gryffindor. I walked over to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I also meet some their other friends like Fred, George, and Ginny; they are all brothers and sister to Ron Weasley. I also meet Neville, Luna, she is in Ravenclaw, and I also met the rest of Gryffindor

"Good evening everyone", announced Dumbledore in the great hall, "we were supposed to have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, but she turned down the offer. So please welcome the real Allister Moody". We all stuffed ourselves up until we could not eat anymore. When we were done we went upstairs to Gryffindor tower and went to bed.

Chapter two

It was time to go to the great hall for breakfast.

"Boy am I hungry", said Ron

"When are you never hungry", said Harry

"All I know is im hungry and if I don't get food in my stomach, im going to starve to death"

"Okay then, come on lets go". We walked to the great hall and when we arrived there was a big platter of food that all looked so good.

"Good morning Harry, Ron, Hermione", I said

"Good morning"

"Did you sleep well?" asked Harry

"Yeah I slept like a baby", I replied, "oh my the food here looks so good"

"Oh I know", said Ron dreamily. As we were casually talking we saw Luna and Neville.

"Hello everyone", said Luna and Neville

"Hello Luna, hello Neville", we said

"How do you like it here so far Katharina", said Neville

"Im loving it here"

"Well that's good", said Neville "cannot wait to start class I bet.

"Oh of course, I cannot wait.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here as much as we do"

"Thank you'

"No problem"

We were done eating and it was time to go to our first class. "Let's see what class is first, okay potions with professor Snape". Im a little bit scared I have heard he is really rough on kids", i said to myself.

"You do know you talk to yourself right", said Luna

"Yeah I know, its habit for me"

"That is okay it is normal"

"What class do you have first?" said Harry

"Potions"

"Have fun", said Harry sarcastically

"Thanks, I guess". We walked off together Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I because that is our first class. As I arrived, even though I was scared of the professor, I was excited to start school.

"Take your seats", said professor Snape. "You must be Katharina"

"Yes"

"I am the potions master professor Snape", he said. Now let's begin you shall turn your page to four hundred and ninety two, and follow the instructions. You have thirty minutes, begin". I never thought how hard it was to create a potion. Ron and Harry were trying to see who could finish theirs the fastest, Seamus Finnigan's exploded, and Hermione's and I went perfectly. It was time for our next class Defense against the Dark Arts with professor Mad Eye Moody.

"Hello class", the teacher said.

"Hello professor", said the class

"Today we will be learning about stunning spells, now everyone repeat after me _stupefy"_

"Stupefy"

"Does anyone know what this spell is used for", said Mad Eye, "Yes Ms. Granger"

"Sir it makes the opponent unconscious"

"Correct, and the shielding charm is Rennervate", said Mad Eye, "now let's practice, everyone grab a partner. One of you will do the stunning charm and the other will do the shielding charm, because I don't want anyone to get hurt while doing this. Now everyone pair up". Harry and Ron were together, while Hermione and I paired up.

"You ready", said Hermione

"Yes"

"Stupefy", yelled Hermione

"Rennervate"

"Good now let's do this vice versa", said Hermione. We did it the other way around and it went perfectly. Then when class was over it was time for quidditch practice and they put me as a beater.

"You ready to start", said Harry

"Of course I am". When we started I was flying high up in there. So many bludgers where flying and I hit so many of them, it was the best feeling in the world. One nearly hit me in the face but I blocked it. The keepers made a lot of goals, and of course Harry caught the snitch. I never realized how much I love quidditch until today.

"How did you like your first quidditch practice? ", said Harry

"I loved it, I never felt so free in my life", said Katharina

"You get that feeling the first time, the adrenaline running through your veins", said Harry. It was time to eat dinner and I was starving, I cannot wait to see what they have. We ran in to Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, and the rest of our friends. We walked together to the great hall together, until we stopped and ran into Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy", said Harry very annoyed. Then Malfoy stunned Harry.

"What was that for", I asked very surprised

"Harry was just the perfect target to practice my stunning on". I looked at him very disgustedly. "Someone has an attitude today"

"Shove off Malfoy', screamed Ron

"Aw does my presence make you mad?" said Draco

"Actually yes"

"Then I'll stay here as long as I want". Then Draco left, and we took Harry to the hospital wing so he can feel better, he wasn't there for too long about an hour and he was out. We are finally at the great and Harry was kind of delirious a little bit.

"What happened?" asked Harry

"Draco stunned you", said Hermione

"Where is he I want to give him a piece of my mind?"

"Harry revenge is not going to get you anywhere"

"Well then what am I going to do just let it pass"

"It is just going to make things worse"

"Fine I will not do anything"

"Hey gang", said Fred and George

"Hello"

"My do you look dreadful today Harry", said George, "What happened"

"Malfoy stunned me"

"What the bloody hell did he do that for?" said Fred

"Rubbish bloke", said George

"You got that right"

"Want us to do something to him", said Fred

"No it is fine"

"Are you mental, he stunned you?"

"I don't want to do anything to him; it will not get me anywhere"

"Just a minute ago you were about to do something to him", interrupted Ron

"Thanks Ron I appreciate that", said Harry sarcastically

"Well best be going to bed now, good night", said Fred and George

"Night", said Harry. We all walked off together to get a good night's rest. The next morning we went down to Hagrids place.

"Hello Hagrid", said Harry

"Hello ever 'one", said Hagrid, "How you like it here so far Katharina"

"It is amazing here, everyone is so nice, and it has been an amazing experience"

"Well im glad you like it, please come in"

"How are you?" asked Ron

"Doing great, and you"

"Terrific, um Hagrid what is that?"

"That is my new pet Herenesia; she is part dragon and part dog. Would you all like some tea?"

"Yes please", we all said

"Here you go. Katharina did you try out for quidditch?"

"Why yes I did, I was made a beater"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"What type of broom do you have?" said Hermione

"Nimbus 2002"

"That is a very nice broom, very fast too", said Hagrid.

"Well it was nice to see you Hagrid, we best be going", said Harry

"Alright I will see you later, bye"

"bye", we all replied.

"What is the best thing about Hogwarts?" I asked

"The best thing using magic, but you have to be seventeen in order to use it outside of school", said Ron

"What happens if you use it underage outside of school"

"You get expelled"

"Why is that?"

"We have no idea"

"Do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione

"What is Hogsmeade?" I asked

"It is village for wizards where they have these little shops. You want to go?"

"Yeah let's go", I replied. As we were strolling along we entered this place called The Thee Broom Sticks.

"Four butter beers please", said Ron. "You have to try these, they are really good". I took a sip of my butterbeer, and it was so good I ended up drinking it under two minutes.

"Wow your thirsty", said Harry

"It is good, you were right Ron"

"When am I ever wrong?"

"You guys want to go to Honeydukes. Katharina it is a candy shop?" asked Harry

"If its candy im going"

"Alright then", said Harry. When we were in there we ran into Neville and Luna.

"Hey Neville, hey Luna", I said

"Hello", they both said

"So what type of candy do they have here, it looks different than non-wizard candy"

"I will put it this way, they have a lot of different candy than muggle candy", said Neville

"What is a muggle?" I asked  
"A muggle is a non-wizard"

"Were your parents wizards?", said Luna

"Yes both of them were, my mom was a Gryffindor and my dad was a Ravenclaw"

"That's cool, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are the best houses here", said Luna

"Luna I never knew you were that biased", said Ron sarcastically

"Well Ravenclaw is my house"

"That is true", said Ron. We walked back up to the castle and when we arrived, we ran into something really unexpected.

Chapter three

We were really awestruck of what we saw; there were all these weird carvings and scratches all over the walls. Some of the carvings were men killing each other.

"Harry has that been here before?" I asked very suspiciously

"No it hasn't"

"There is a poem"

Hermione read it "it says,

The darkness lies within the midst of your path,

For do not be afraid it will soon be gone away,

Your life is now at risk,

But that is not the only thing that will be gone and missed,

This is the beginning of the end of one of us, but one to die is a must"

"What does that mean? "Asked Katharina

"No idea", said Harry

"We have to tell Dumbledore about this", said Hermione

"Come on let's go", said Harry


End file.
